Suadade
by RainbowRevolution
Summary: Rikku's Untold Story. Not just another Teenage Angst Story. I'm playing FFX at the moment so this story explores many aspects of the game and I have tried to keep all characters authentic. RikkuXLulu & LuluXWakka & RikkuXTidus & More later on.
1. Chapter 1  My name is Rikku

Suadade

By Rosé

xXx

Well this is my first fanfiction here for FFX. Bear in mind that I haven't finished the game yet. At the moment I'm only at Luca… But I'm gonna keep playing!

FFX – RikkuXLulu & LuluXWakka & RikkuXTidus & More later on.

Oh yeah and I don't own FFX or there would be more girl love .

xXx

Chapter 1 (Introduction) – My name is Rikku

Rikku sat on Luca shore staring out to sea. Behind her, she could hear the incoherent noise of passers-by, and in front of her, she could hear the waves lapping effortlessly at the shore. She heard a voice call her name; but she found herself unable to move. She felt that if she moved, the state of calm encircling her mind would be broken.

"Rikku."

A deep voice she knew all too well, spoke again.

"Rikku."

A single tear slid down Rikku's cheek. She couldn't turn around. She just couldn't. She couldn't bear to look upon her beautiful face another time. Instead she simply stood up, and walked forwards. As she walked, the cold water rose further and further up her legs until the cold was biting through her entire body. The voice was growing fainter, and the cold was growing stronger; but Rikku had to keep going, she couldn't turn back now.

She had to end this. Now.

xXx

9 Months Earlier

Another squeak was heard from the boat as Rikku failed again at her new Blitzball shot, which had ricocheted and hit her on the head. Rubbing her head, she tried to focus, and her eyes widened as she saw a tall, dark stranger walk into view.

Standing up slowly, Rikku felt her head-rush try to pull her back down, but she grabbed hold of the boat to steady her.

"Hey wait," Rikku called after the retreating figure, stumbling as she tried to run forwards.

"Please wait!"

The figure turned around and Rikku stopped in her tracks. Standing before her was the most beautiful woman she had ever seen. Her long black hair rippled like the waves of the ocean, her eyes were bluer than the sky, and her porcelain skin shone with a radiant glow in the sunlight.

Rikku was speechless. The stranger stared at her expecting some sort of coherent sentence, but Rikku was struck dumb. The woman continued to look blankly at her, as Rikku's mouth opened and closed like a fish out of water. Eventually she mustered enough courage to say something.

"HimynameisRikku," she spluttered. The woman looked confused.

"Sorry? You'll have to say that again I didn't quite catch that," she replied; a trace of a smirk on her lips.

"Rikku," she said more firmly. "My name is Rikku."

xXx

A short chapter to start off, simply to set the scene. More of an introduction really. Tell me what you think .

And before you all go "Oh another Teen Angst Story… Sigh", there's more to this, so keep reading please, it makes me smile .


	2. Chapter 2 I Will

Suadade

By Rosé

xXx

Well this is my first fanfiction here for FFX. Bear in mind that I haven't finished the game yet. At the moment I'm only at **MACALANIA TEMPLE **(Yes I got A LOT further)… And I'm gonna keep playing!

FFX – RikkuXLulu & LuluXWakka & RikkuXTidus & More later on.

Oh yeah and I don't own FFX or there would be more girl love .

xXx

Previously:

"Sorry? You'll have to say that again I didn't quite catch that," the woman replied; a trace of a smirk on her lips.

"Rikku," she said more firmly. "My name is Rikku."

xXx

Chapter 2 – I Will

"Lulu! Hey Lulu," Called a tall Jamaican man Rikku assumed to be Wakka, one of Yuna's guardians. Tidus had told Rikku about Wakka almost immediately after she was discovered, washed up on the North Warf of the Moonflow. Tidus had instructed her not to tell Wakka of her Al-Bhed heritage, as he was less than fond of them, due to their use of the sacrilegious machina. Rikku listened intently to what Wakka was saying to the woman, who was apparently named Lulu.

"Tidus just told me he'd found someone else he knew, washed up by the river. Apparently she wants to become one of Yuna's guardian's!"

"Who is it?" The woman's voice was mesmerising, and Rikku felt her cheeks flush red just at the sound.

"I dunno… Just some girl he met before he said…" At Wakka's response, Lulu turned round to look straight at Rikku. Rikku froze in shock, and found herself unable to look away from Lulu's icy stare.

"Rikku. Are you the girl Wakka is talking about?" Rikku could only nod as a reply, still not daring to look away; too scared to even blink. Wakka looked at her for a moment before saying,

"Yah she'll do. She's gotta learn to fight though. Gotta pull your weight around here." Rikku saluted half jokingly, half serious as she replied,

"Yes Sir."

She decided that now was the time to turn away from the curious stares of the man. She didn't want the man to see her eyes. Then he would know that she was an Al-Bhed.

xXx

Rikku was relieved to see Tidus walking up to her, a smile from head to feet.

"Met the family have you?" He asked jokingly. "This is Wakka, Lulu and that's Auron and Kimahri over there," he explained. "Yuna should be joining us after her rest." Rikku nervously waved over at Auron and Kimahri, trying to avoid eye contact with anyone. Tidus patted her on the back, signalling that they needed to move on. As they walked up to the Inn where they had rested the previous night; the door opened and Rikku saw the summoner for the first time.

"Lady Yuna!" Rikku rushed to the summoner and bowed her head. "I would very much like to be one of your guardians please!" Yuna looked up at the others, slightly startled.

"Umm… What is your name?" Yuna asked. Rikku opened her mouth to reply but Lulu interjected,

"Her name is Rikku. Tidus found her washed up just over there at the bank of the Moonflow. She is intent on becoming a guardian." Rikku could only stand there as Yuna considered her for a moment. The summoner then looked at Riku with a kind smile.

"I'd love for you to join us," she said brightly, making Riku blush slightly as she smiled and thanked her.

"Well that's settled then," Lulu remarked. "Now we must continue our journey onwards to Guadosalam.

xXx

It was a long walk to Guadosalam, which gave Rikku a lot of time to think. She often found herself lapsing into a daydream whenever she had nothing else to do. As the sun set, and darkness began to surround them, Rikku subconsciously began to wonder about the only other female guardian, Lulu. She watched her walking and found herself transfixed to her smooth motions and elegant poise. The woman demanded a sort of unearthly presence, and Rikku was certain by their behaviour, that she was highly revered by the other guardians. Suddenly Lulu stopped in her tracks and turned around. It was only after a moment or two that Rikku realised that she was still staring at the woman.

"I don't appreciate being watched." Rikku's face flushed a fiery red at Lulu's words, and she turned away, trying to hold back the rush of embarrassment that appeared to be taking over her whole body.

Lulu resumed her walking, and Rikku waited until she was a suitable distance ahead before following her. She tried to avoid staring anymore at the guardian; but then something on the ground caught her eye.

A bright orange flower was swaying side to side in the breeze. Or at least that was what Rikku thought. She approached the flower, but was too late to realise: There was no breeze. That flower was moving by itself.

"Ow," Rikku jumped backwards as the flower fired a barrage of flames straight at her. The other guardians turned around at the sound and rushed towards the commotion. Lulu pushed Rikku out of harms way before casting her Fira spell, which completely obliterated the mysterious new enemy. "What… What was that?" asked Rikku, still in shock from the attack.

"It was a Funguar," Lulu replied. "You would do well to avoid them." Rikku felt that familiar surge of embarrassment and turned away as she muttered an embarrassed,

"Thank You."

Lulu simply nodded before turning around and resuming her walk towards Guadosalam, Rikku trailing behind, wishing the ground would swallow her up.

xXx

It wasn't long before the group arrived at the Guado Village of Guadosalam. Rikku had never trusted the Guados, but as an Al-Bhed, she was used to not being trusted herself, so tried to remain friendly with the creatures regardless. As the others trundled into the Inn, one of Yuna's more powerful and esteemed guardians, Sir Auron, held Rikku's arm back.

"Wait," he instructed. "I need to speak with you for a moment." Rikku nervously followed the mysterious man, fearing what he might say to her. "I know you're an Al-Bhed," he announced. Rikku's eyes widened as terrifying questions spun around in her head. Would she have to leave the group? She had no-where else to go… Would she die out here?

"Don't look so alarmed." Auron's words brought Rikku back to reality. "I have no intention of telling Wakka or any of the others, as long as you swear to protect Lady Yuna at all costs, and never to betray us." Rikku only took a moment to process the terms before looking Sir Auron in the eyes and replying,

"I will."

xXx

So here's my next chapter, still sort of setting the mood and so on. The next chapter should really get into the story so keep reading please! Readers and especially reviewers are much appreciated. Thanks xXx


	3. Chapter 3 In love with her

Suadade

By Rosé

xXx

Well this is my first fanfiction here for FFX. Bear in mind that I haven't finished the game yet. At the moment I'm only at Via Purifico. (Yes I got further again)… And I'm gonna keep playing!

FFX – RikkuXLulu & LuluXWakka & RikkuXTidus & More later on.

Oh yeah and I don't own FFX or there would be more girl love .

xXx

Previously:

"Don't look so alarmed." Auron's words brought Rikku back to reality. "I have no intention of telling Wakka or any of the others, as long as you swear to protect Lady Yuna at all costs, and never to betray us." Rikku only took a moment to process the terms before looking Sir Auron in the eyes and replying,

"I will."

xXx

Chapter 3 – In love with her

Rikku wandered into the inn several minutes later. Auron's words had brought her both fear and relief. She was terrified that the others would discover her Al-Behd heritage, but also relieved that Auron did not seem to mind about it. She nervously looked around the inn to see if anyone else knew, but the group's expressions remained neutral, and Rikku walked into the bedroom with a sigh of relief.

xXx

Lulu woke up to the sound of screaming coming from the next room. She quickly got out of bed and sprinted through the door to see Rikku cowering in fear under her covers.

"Rikku! Rikku, what is it?" Lulu shook Rikku and pulled her close. Rikku whimpered for a moment, stopped screaming and opened her eyes. As the older guardian came in to focus, Rikku squeaked out in exclamation,

"Lulu! Um… What are you doing?"

"You were screaming," Lulu replied, and Rikku sensed a trace of concern in her normally neutral voice.

"Oh… I was just having a um… A bad dream," Rikku explained, embarrassed.

"What was it about?" Lulu's interest confused Rikku, but at the same time she was flattered that she was taking an interest in her life.

"Well it was my home… It was… Being destroyed by Machina… My brother… He died…" Rikku's voice trailed off and she looked at Lulu, sadness filling her eyes.

"It was just a dream," Lulu reassured. "I will protect you." Those four words made Rikku's heart leap and as the guardian turned to leave Rikku said,

"Thank you Lulu. That… That means a lot." The Black Mage simply smiled, and went back to bed.

xXx

Rikku didn't sleep anymore that night. Her heart was a spectrum of emotion; filled with sadness at her dream but such happiness that Lulu cared about her. She couldn't stop thinking about the older guardian; her long flowing hair which always swayed hypnotically in the breeze, her icy exterior which concealed a more caring, nurturing side deep down, and her amazing ability to command the elements, and the people around her. Rikku had never met a more admirable and astonishing person, and she wanted desperately to spend as much time with her as possible. She made Rikku feel things she had never felt before; and Rikku liked it.

xXx

Lulu spent much of the next day at Rikku's side, carrying out her promise to protect her. Rikku was thrilled by this and spend much of the day smiling at everyone around her. They were to meet with Maester Seymour, for he had something to discuss with Lady Yuna, but Rikku was feeling nervous. She didn't like the sound of this Maester and had become very attached to Yuna, who she had given the pet name "Yunie". Rikku decided that she was going to guard the summoner at all costs, and this creepy Maester guy wasn't going to lay a finger on her under Rikku's watch.

xXx

Rikku was forced to wait outside while Yuna spoke with the Maester, and Rikku couldn't help worrying about her. But the news the summoner gave the others when she finally came out, was not at all what Rikku had expected.

Yuna told the group that Maester Seymour had asked for her hand in marriage; which would help raise morale of all the people in Spira. But Rikku was more concerned about Yuna's happiness than anything else. She didn't love Seymour, Rikku knew that. And yet she was willing to marry him, just to bring happiness to the people of Spira. Rikku had an enormous respect for Yuna, but she just couldn't let Yuna throw her life away like this.

"Yunie… Are you sure… Are you sure that this is what you want?" Everyone turned around to look at Rikku. Lulu took Rikku's arm and led her into a glade before Yuna had a chance to reply. "What are you doing?" Rikku asked, confused.

"Yuna knows what she's doing," Lulu explained. She wants nothing more than to bring peace to the people of Spira, and by marrying Maester Seymour, this can be achieved. It will raise the people's spirits and distract them from Sin's attacks." Rikku's head was buzzing with emotion. There were so many questions she needed to ask.

"But Lulu… She doesn't love him! Wouldn't you want to marry someone you loved?" Lulu contemplated for a moment.

"I would want to marry someone who needed me. Someone I could protect." Lulu's words now, reminded Rikku of something that she had said last night. But before she had a chance to question her about it, Lulu had gone.

xXx

Rikku thought for a while about what Lulu had said.

"_Would Lulu…Marry me?" _She thought to herself. Rikku thought about marrying Lulu, and felt a sort of bubbly feeling in her stomach. She imagined what it would be like to be that close to her, and realised that she so desperately wanted to be held by her, to be loved by her. She wanted to get past her icy exterior and bring out the warm heart within.

Rikku thought to herself that maybe… She was falling… In love with her.

xXx

Well I've started to really explore Rikku's feelings in this chapter, which brought back a few memories I can tell you… Readers are much appreciated and I would really love some reviews please! Thanks so much for reading xXx


	4. Chapter 4 Never let her go

Suadade

By Rosé

xXx

Well this is my first fanfiction here for FFX. Bear in mind that I haven't finished the game yet. At the moment I'm only at Via Purifico. But I'm gonna keep playing!

FFX – RikkuXLulu & LuluXWakka & RikkuXTidus & More later on.

Oh yeah and I don't own FFX or there would be more girl love .

xXx

Author's note: I just started at college so my updates may be a little slower and perhaps a teensie bit shorter for a while but I'm gonna find time to write inbetween lessons and homework etc.

xXx

Previously:

Rikku thought to herself that maybe… She was falling… In love with her.

xXx

Chapter 4 – Never let her go

Rikku sat there for a moment, contemplating these new feelings. She heard a noise outside in the corridor and Tidus entered.

"Heya Rikku. What're you thinking about?" Rikku looked up, startled.

"Oh nothing," she replied hastily. "Just wondering where we're going next…"

"The Thunder Plains," informed Tidus. Rikku stared at him in horror.

"The… The Thunder Plains? But… I'm terrified of thunder!"

"Why?" Tidus asked, worried.

"Because when I was a little girl… My brother cast a thunder spell on me by accident…" Rikku flinched and shook violently. "And ever since I've been terrified of thunder." She looked up as she saw a shadow move outside.

"Then I shall protect you." Lulu's voice from the hall made both Tidus and Rikku jump in unison. "Don't be alarmed, you'll never be able to make good guardians with such nervous dispositions." She smirked wryly and Tidus left the room in a huff. Don't mind him," Lulu assured. "He's just annoyed about Yuna's wedding." Rikku looked at Lulu, unable to concentrate on anything else. She was so very beautiful and totally mesmerizing. "So you're scared of thunder? Well I can help you get over that fear." Rikku's cheeks flushed red as she murmured a grateful 'Thank You.'

"It's time to go now," Lulu instructed as she held out her hand for Rikku. Rikku took it nervously and felt her heart skip a beat at the contact.

"Ok," she said resolutely. "Let's go."

xXx

The group gathered before the entrance to the Thunder Plains, Rikku nervously holding onto Lulu's dress and whimpering slightly every time she heard a crash. She stared at her hand where there remained a scar from her brother's thunder spell all those years ago. Lulu noticed this and took Rikku off to the side.

"Don't be afraid, I wont let it hurt you again," Lulu took Rikku's hand and kissed the scar. Rikku's heart filled with so much emotion she thought she would explode from the happiness coursing through her body. Lulu smiled as she saw the grin on Rikku's face and took her hand.

"Come on," she instructed. "Let us walk through the thunder together."

xXx

Rikku practically skipped her way through the Thunder Plains, never letting go of Lulu's hand. The pair received a few sceptical glances from other members of the group but Rikku didn't notice or even care. She was too happy. She knew that she had found what she'd always wanted. Someone to protect her and to hold her when she was afraid. She looked up at Lulu, whose normally expressionless mask wielded a new emotion. The corner of her mouth was shaped into what was just about recognisable as a smile. Rikku practically giggled with joy; she had brought out some emotion in the woman and had got closer to her than anyone else could. Just when she was about to break into a hippidy-hoppidy dance of celebration, Wakka spoke.

"Will somebody please tell me what's going on? First Yuna's getting married and now this! Two women can't hold hands like that, it's wrong and you know it." The whole group stopped and was silent. The glare that he received from Lulu then was fierce enough to scare even Sir. Auron into submission. Wakka knew that he had to admit defeat. "Fine. But this isn't over," he warned.

Rikku felt saddened by Wakka's words. How could something that madeher so truly happy, ever be wrong? She felt Lulu give her hand a reassurig squeeze and she looked up. Lulu was smiling at her, and Rikku couldn't help but smile back, as her fears floated away on a silver cloud.

xXx

The group remained silent until they reached the inn. At which time Lulu led Rikku into the first bedroom and sat her down on the bed.

"Please don't be angry with him, it's just his way." Rikku was sceptical for a moment. Why was Lulu defending him? But still she nodded in agreement and rested her head on Lulu's shoulder. Lulu slowly raised her hand to stroke Rikku's soft blonde hair, and Rikku purred softly. She had never felt emotion like this before; just a touch from the woman could bring her more happiness than a treasure chest filled of chocolate chip cookies.

"What are you thinking about?" Lulu asked quietly.

"Chocolate chip cookies," Rikku replied with a giggle. Lulu smiled and used her hand to gently raise the younger girls head so that it was facing hers.

"Lulu," Rikku asked tentatively, "Is it right for two women to be together?"

"Be who you want to be," Lulu instructed gently. "If something makes you happy, hold onto it. If it really makes you happy, then you mustn't ever let it go. You deserve happiness Rikku. You really do. You have such a beautiful soul. And such a good heart. I've never met anyone like you in all my life," and Lulu slowly moved towards Rikku, and brushed her lips against hers in a gentle kiss.

Rikku felt a rushing sensation sweep through her entire body, and for a moment she felt as if her feet had left the ground and she was souring through all manner of space and time. She opened her eyes and met the gaze of the beautiful enchantress staring back at her. She was paralysed in a mix of shock and joy, unable to tear her eyes away from the beautiful woman before her and unwilling to let go of her perfectly formed hand.

As she gazed into her hypnotising eyes, Rikku knew she had found what made her happy. And she knew, she would never let her go.

xXx

YAY for girl love!!! God it brings back the memories...Review and it'll make my day! Much love to you all and thanks again for reading it! xXx


End file.
